


Honestly, I love you  说实话，我爱你

by wanxian_eloise



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, total honesty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanxian_eloise/pseuds/wanxian_eloise
Summary: 在看到有人在推特上抱怨政治家们总在说谎后，安灼拉决定接下来一整天都要说实话。事情并没有按他的计划发展，还牵扯到了某个艺术家。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 12





	Honestly, I love you  说实话，我爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honestly, I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231843) by [queer_esque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_esque/pseuds/queer_esque). 



> 朋友们现在的政治太混乱了。我觉得政治家们从来都没说过实话， **从来都没** 。这太糟了。对我们坦白！如果有任何政治家读到这条，我挑战你在接下来至少二十四小时里只讲真话。

像对待其他很多条推特一样，安灼拉对这条的反应太认真严肃了。他为自己讲实话而自豪：他直白，诚实，坦率。他从不胡扯。

所以即使这只是他在凌晨两点在推特上闲逛时看到的，他也发誓要完成这个人的挑战。有什么大不了的？他一直都很诚实。

到了早上，问题就来了。安灼拉激动地抿了一口他的咖啡，咖啡师问他觉得怎样，他便告诉她另外那个咖啡师做得更好。那位咖啡师沮丧的样子不是他想要的，但是他必须这么做。他在说实话。

安灼拉忽视了胸腔中伤害了那个可怜女人的而产生的后悔。

他的课没出什么问题。他从来不掩藏他对教授的看法，所以他只是更变本加厉了，但他觉得没人注意到。他的确鼓起了勇气告诉他的邻居应该用纸巾擤鼻子，因为把鼻涕弄到手上真的是太恶心了。

和往常一样，他在图书馆里写作业，接着为今天ABC的朋友们的会议做准备。

这就是陷入混乱的时候。

今天最重要的话题是近期他们筹办的LGBTQ+集会。安灼拉对此倾尽全力，因为自他意识到自己是同性恋以来组织一场这样的集会就是他的梦想。他花了很多时间记笔记、打电话，想要找到最恰当的方式来告诉酷儿们-尤其是像他曾经那样迷茫的孩子们-他们的情感是正常的。

当然，格朗泰尔要批判他一下。

格朗泰尔坐在他专属的房间角落里。他还没开始喝酒，最近他好像正努力在会议中戒酒—不过他还是会中途放弃，醉得一塌糊涂罢了。看起来他正在上次会议剩下的文件上涂鸦——他经常这么做。安灼拉想要盯着格朗泰尔卷发盘起、穿着黑衬衫的样子不放开。

但是如往常一样，安灼拉的发言对格朗泰尔来说就是不够好。

“Love is love？真的吗？这是你的主题？“他嫌弃道。

安灼拉已经讲完了他的大部分笔记，便看着坐在最后的格朗泰尔。“我们的主题有什么问题吗？”他的提问有点尖锐。虽然他们总在争吵，但是当格朗泰尔公开批判他这么费心的一个项目时，他还是感到有点受伤。安灼拉很在意格朗泰尔的肯定，但是好像没什么能让他满意。

格朗泰尔笑道，“这他妈太老套了，就是这样。”看起来安灼拉咬紧牙关的力度还不够明显，他接着说，“而且对你来说这个主题太荒谬（bullshit）了。得了吧，阿波罗，爱？你从来没爱过什么人！如果爱情给你一拳你都不知道它是什么样子。”

安灼拉吞咽了一下，眨了几下眼睛，但格朗泰尔躲开了眼神接触。安灼拉的一切对他来说都很可笑。他能因安灼拉毫无感情而不留余地地攻击他。

但他错了。而显然，今天，安灼拉必须告诉他。

“你错了。”安灼拉响亮而清晰地说。格朗泰尔僵住了，然后终于看向了安灼拉。

“什么？”他问道。

“我爱过。”

“什么时候？”格朗泰尔语气不屑一顾，但没断开眼神接触。即使隔着整个房间，安灼拉也能看出他的神情和语气的不同。格朗泰尔的眼睛里并不是厌恶，反而看起来很难过。

整个房间都安静了下来。平日里在会议中再正常不过的闲聊声和玻璃杯碰撞声都消失了，但是安灼拉全神贯注地凝视着格朗泰尔，完全没有意识到。

“我…现在就是。” 虽然他说的确实是真话，安灼拉还是迟疑了一下。

格朗泰尔坐直了没有看他。他盯着自己膝盖上的涂鸦，握紧了拳。下一刻他抬起头盯着安灼拉，眼神像黑洞一般尖锐无情。

“哦是吗？谁？已经死了不知道多少年的革命先驱？什么哲学家？还是你在那些可笑的课程中认识的同学？”

“闭嘴吧，格朗泰尔！”安灼拉觉得自己的嘴唇好像在颤抖，他不得不咬住下唇来平静自己。为什么格朗泰尔要这么做？安灼拉受够了。格朗泰尔应当知道他有能力去爱，即使破坏他们的友谊也没关系。他必须说实话。

别自欺欺人了，他清楚格朗泰尔讨厌他。

“闭嘴吧，格朗泰尔。”他轻轻地重复道。“你错了。我的感觉，比如是我感到心慌意乱，比如是我觉得要被自己的情感扯开，我知道这说法很俗气但我确实想抓紧我的情感，我所感受到的……”

他注视着格朗泰尔，而不知什么原因，对方并没有生气 ——格朗泰尔看上去心都碎了。

“我真的很爱你。“安灼拉轻声说，“而这要让我疯掉了。”

有那么一瞬间整个屋子彻底安静了下来，连呼吸声都消失了。空气里浓稠的安静要让安灼拉窒息了。他恨这个走向——他一直在努力成为那个充满魅力的领袖，永远把他们的政治规划放在第一位。现在完了。

格朗泰尔只是面无表情地盯着他。

接着他站起来，而安灼拉只是想闭上眼，这样他就不会因看到格朗泰尔离开而难过了。

于是他看到格朗泰尔向他走来。

他的步伐越来越快，安灼拉只能定定地看着格朗泰尔缩小他们之间的距离。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔站在他面前说。他睁大了双眼在安灼拉脸上搜寻着什么，不管他找到了什么，那让格朗泰尔捧住了安灼拉的脸。

他吻了安灼拉。

这不是轻吻，也不是朋友间的吻面礼。格朗泰尔猛地拉扯着安灼拉，像要把他吞吃入腹一般吻着他，仿佛他即将窒息而安灼拉就是他的氧气。

安灼拉一点也不介意，他双手扯住格朗泰尔的头发尽可能把对方拉近。格朗泰尔分开嘴唇，而安灼拉欣然接受了他的邀请。

他们不停地亲吻。仿佛过去了一整个世纪后，格朗泰尔稍稍退开，但依然近得能和安灼拉分享彼此的呼吸。

“对不起。”格朗泰尔小声说。

安灼拉小声抽了一口气，想要退开，但格朗泰尔抓紧了他的衬衫不让他走。

“我不是为这个吻道歉，”他笑了，好像听到了什么难以置信的东西。“绝对不是因为这个，是为了……我之前说的话。我，我也爱你。天呐，安灼拉，我非常非常爱你。”

安灼拉想笑，但他发出来的声音更像是在哭。格朗泰尔对着他笑，但并不是平常的样子。这个笑很温柔，像是他的眼睛里有星星在闪。

“那么，”古费拉克故意清了清嗓子，夸张地晃动着他的眉毛，“我们需要给你们点空间好上床吗？”

安灼拉感到自己的脸颊烧了起来，格朗泰尔稍稍站直了身体。但两个人依然很近，这让安灼拉又笑起来。

“哦闭嘴吧，”公白飞捣了他一拳，“他们两个陷入爱情而我们有好戏可看。你怎么非得多嘴？”

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，脸上还是那个温柔的笑。接着，毕竟安灼拉这一整天都得说实话，他问道，“我们能缩短今天的会议吗？我得立刻带格朗泰尔回我的床上。”

他脸红了，但格朗泰尔的表情让他一点都不后悔。

古费拉克鬼哭狼嚎般起哄时都没有后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：这是作者的第一篇LM而这个E比我的preference玛丽苏了很多，所以我翻之前犹豫了一下。不过这个梗真的很有内味儿。E就是会把一切推都当回事儿然后决定一整天都不说谎于是和R表白的dork！这几天看了无数篇两个人都以为对方讨厌自己的文真的在审美疲劳边缘，这个作者有很多可爱的梗，翻这个也算是为了我最喜欢的那篇练手，希望我能继续肝。


End file.
